BioShock: Rapture's New Wonder
by Life's Wonders
Summary: Set 42 years after the Rapture Civil War. Rapture is now old and decayed, but a German scientist by the name of Goldova plans to rebuild it. With her operation to execute the Little Sisters as ADAM was no longer needed, she had missed one.


**BioShock:**

**Rapture's True Wonder**

**Chapter 0**

The world is surrounded by many secrets and wonders. How the world was created, why we are here, the meaning of life... None of them have had a straight-up answer. Only cockamamie theories that can never make sense. None of us have lived to explain these wonders... But, however, we have been alive for a great wonder and its events.

The city of Rapture.

Some wanted an "underwater Utopia". However, such places could never exist. A man proved them all wrong. A man named Andrew Ryan defied the shaken head of his peers, and created a city. A city underwater, a city that would stray away from the ultimate reality on the surface. A city where he could stray away from the political, social, and religious anxieties of the surface. Rapture was created. A brilliant city filled with Ryan's quote...

"I chose the impossible. I chose... Rapture. A city where the artist would not fear the censor. Where the scientist would not be bound by petty morality. Where the great would not be constrained by the small. And with the sweat of your brow, Rapture can become your city as well."

Ryan had chose the impossible. He could, in fact, make a Utopia, and soon did. He wanted to create a place where he was free from the "parasitic" world he lived before Rapture.

But this "perfect" Utopia had its ultimate flaws. It was survival of the fittest. The poor were the pray, and the rich were the predators. Only those who had money could live; those without homes or even one dollar would die in this franchised Utopia.

Soon, Rapture was covered in the rich. Those who were brilliant. Those who actually had jobs. And soon, Rapture was in the middle of a war. A civil war. Between the man who created this paradise and a crime boss of Rapture. Soon, this paradise was destroyed. The Rapture dream ended, and a nightmare began.

But now it is 2002, 42 years after the wild civil war of Rapture. Rapture is now old and decayed, the only inhabitants being the grotesque and insane Splicers. It was not until a German scientist named Goldova Minaira discovered the legendary lighthouse. To those who knew, the lighthouse was the deathbed of a looming palooka in a foul-smelling diving suit. But no-one knew... Those who knew never spilled the story ever again... It was forgotten into the years they lived. Once the scientist discovered the decayed city of Rapture, she had dreamed of a beautiful place she could make out of these old ruins. However, it was dangerously hostile to even set one foot deep in Rapture because of the remaining Splicers.

And so, Goldova brought a team of willing military men to destroy these zombie-like creatures. They were called the "Executioners". The team soon destroyed the ugly beings that were Splicers. They removed them from existence.

On their final trip to execute the Splicers, it was a day to behold. Successfully eliminating the rest of the Splicers, they were preparing to head back. Through the ruins, a loud screech came booming followed by a girl's laughter. With the clanking of steel in the distance, you could smell the anxiety in the air. A loud screech, and the wall to the side exploded, leaving rubble across the dim-lit hallway. It was a large, bulky suit that had broke through the wall. It was adorned with a powerful drill connected to its arm. It resembled itself from a diving suit; the helmet containing many portholes under a sort of metal grating. The horrific zombie creatures weren't the only inhabitants of these ruins. These metal palookas also existed. Even if they were vicious creatures, this metal madman had a small girl hanging on to its "neck". The suit charged furiously at the troops, catching one of them in the chest with its motorized drill. The drill spun and spun, the red liquid of blood gushing out and spraying itself all over the floor. Yes, the soldier was certainly dead. The portholes on this suit's helmet illuminated with a peering red color. It, along with the suit's body language, showed signs of aggression.

Goldova retreated back to the only exit of Rapture, along with two other troops. The rest fought off the big looming diver. At the cost of their own lives, they finally stopped the clanking piece of metal and their spirits left Rapture to a better place.

Upon her new discovery of these large lunks, Goldova planned to recreate Rapture in a new and more beautiful way. The decayed ruins, in her eyes, were beautiful, and nothing but. Even the big diving suit she met was considered beautiful in her eyes. She left these beautiful ruins out of the public eye, never telling anyone about it except for those who were there with her.

Goldova recounted her final moments in the ruins. When the giant suit of metal brought down the wall, she had seen a girl handing on to it. The girl somehow reminded her of herself, clinging on the back of one she had trusted... The giant diving suit fought like a father protecting its daughter from impeding threats. It was a big, powerful, protector of a little girl...

She brought back the old name, Big Daddy, and titled them so. Soon, even more and more trips to study Rapture were made. On the first trip, the corpse of the Big Daddy the brave soldiers took down at the entrance was researched, and soon it was easily discovered how you could create such a lumbering palooka.

Within a few months half of Rapture was reconstructed with thousands of European help, but no-one from the government. Many discoveries followed these reconstructions, such as the discovery and research of the Little Sisters, Big Sisters, Plasmids, ADAM, EVE, and other discoveries about the founders of Rapture. Andrew Ryan became a huge influence upon the New Rapture, his icon being spread around the reconstruction.

This new Utopia was soon filled with thousands of people, the hostile Big Daddies being defeated while new ones being created, solely to fix leaks around and in New Rapture. With this new Utopia, who would use such demonic weapons such as ADAM? Goldova, with her knowledge of the Little Sisters, sent out troops to destroy them as they was no need for them anymore. The soldiers were to rip out the menacing ADAM slugs out of their bodies and finish them off... But something didn't seem right in Goldova's eyes. It seemed... immoral and wrong. She had shrugged off this feeling and continued with her operation.

However... Goldova just missed one...


End file.
